Forever Bound
by sinful delight
Summary: Harry was killed during the final battle against good and evil. Not even death though will keep him away from Ginny HG


**~Forever Bound~**

Summary:  Harry was killed during the final battle against good and evil.  Not even death though will keep him away from Ginny.  

Rated:  PG

Disclaimer:  I own no one, only the idea for this story.  I'm not JK Rowling as much as I would love to be.  I'm just me who has no money and nothing of value.  Please don't sue.  

A/N:  Yes, another sad fic by yours truly.  My other story 'You Will Understand' is still going on guys so don't worry.  This is just a quick thing that has been plaguing my mind for sometime (along with the other hundred story ideas).  I'm glad I could get this one out though, its my favorite story that I've written so far.  The _italic_ words are Ginny's dream, while the regular are what's going on while she sleeps.  Its very sad if I do say so myself.  I hope you like it though.  

********

She lay there on her bed, eyes closed in slumber.  Merlin, she looked so peaceful when she slept, more peaceful than she had in a long time.  

I pulled the covers up around her shivering form and quietly knelt next to her bed, still entrance by her beauty that had captured me so long ago.  I reached out my hand to caress her face, brushing back some stray strands of her red hair.  Her body shifted slightly and she sighed as I ran my finger through her hair one more time.  I could barely breath let alone speak but finally three words came to me.  

"I've missed you"

****

_I was back at Hogwarts, standing by the lake in the same spot as I had five years ago.  I stared out at the water, tears welling up in my eyes in memory, threatening to spill at any moment.  _

_Suddenly a hand touched my face, brushing my hair back.  Spinning around I looked straight at him.  He wore a smile on his face yet his beautiful green eyes were sad, almost regretful.  _

_"I've missed you," he stated quietly_

_"I thought you had left me" I said, pushing back the tears that still threatened to spill over,  _

_"I had," he answered simply "But I just couldn't stay away Ginny"_

_He drew me closer so our bodies were touching, staring at me with a kind of longing,_  

****

"I just couldn't stay away Ginny" I whispered

I took her small hand gently in mine, bringing it to my lips, I kissed every finger separately.  

Settling deeper into her pillow she smiled contentedly.  "Don't leave me again Harry," she mumbled into her pillow.  

****

_"Don't leave me again Harry," I whispered "I couldn't bear it"_

_He didn't answer but instead took me up into his arms and kissed me lightly on the lips, and warmth filling me that I had thought was gone forever.  _

_When we broke away at last I looked up into his eyes.  Smiling for my love had returned to me.  He did not return my smile though.  He merely gazed at me, the sadness filling his eyes once more.  Finally he spoke._

_"I'm sorry I ever left you Ginny…"_

****

"I'm sorry I ever left you Ginny," I whispered "I had to though, for you.  I know you don't understand why this happened but just believe me when I say it was meant to.  You couldn't save me Gin, you weren't meant to.  I was only meant to save you."

Her smile disappeared at that, something it most likely would have done if she had heard me.  I smiled sadly, wishing with all my heart she could.  

"Oh, Ginny, how I wish you really could hear me"

****

_"I left to save you Ginny, you must understand that" and with that he kissed me once more, this time more passionate and rough, almost as if this were to be the last time.  I blocked the thought out of my mind, letting the kiss overwhelm me just as it used to.  Just as suddenly as it had begun though it ended.  _

_He stepped back away from me, still holding onto my hands.  It was then that I realized how much the sky had darkened since we both had arrived.  It was no longer just the sky though, both the castle and the ground around it became what they had during the final battle.  I pile of ruin and rubble.  _

_Evil laughter split the darkness and green flashes could be seen all around us.  None came our way though, and through it all we held hands.  I looked up into his eyes, willing him not to let go._

_"I have to" he replied simply "For us to win, for the death eaters to be defeated I have to"_

_"You think this is winning Harry?" I said, gesturing with my head at all that surrounded us.  "Its not!  Its not winning when your childhood memories are destroyed, and when the love of you life is killed!  That's not victory Harry, it just can't be!"_

_Tears rolled down my eyes.  I gripped his hands tighter willing myself not to lose him again.  I knew I would though but before he left I had to say one final thing._

_"I love you Harry"  I said simply "I've loved you for so long, I'm just sick of waiting for you to say it.  Please say it Harry, please!"_

_"You don't love me Ginny," he replied sadness in every vein "You can't."_

_"No, Harry" I whispered "Don't do this took me"_

_But at that moment he stepped back once again.  Releasing my hands, his eyes full of sadness.  Another flash of green light illuminated the grounds as the_ _dreaded hateful voice said those two words and my love collapsed to the grounded, his once vibrant green eyes starring lifelessly up at me.  _

_"No!" I cried "This can't happen again, it just can't!"_

****

"No!" sat up straight in my bed, screaming.  Tears flowing down my face as I remembered the blank look in his eyes as he fell to the ground.  Slowly I began to calm down, my sobs becoming less frequent.  I tried to will myself to rest once again but something inside me pushed to be heard, said out loud, not just in the dream.  

"Harry…" I whispered "Harry, I love you" 

Silently a tear slid down my check as I spoke.  

"I love you and I always will, no matter what you say"

Suddenly I felt my wet check being wiped dry and as a cool breeze blew past me I could have sworn I heard three words:

"Ditto Gin, Ditto."

***FIN***

A/N:  So what did you think?  Sad I know, it brought tears to my eyes while I wrote it.  In case you didn't understand what happened.  Harry died in the final battle right in front of Ginny.  She never got a chance to tell him how much she loved him and regretted it greatly.  One night while sleeping, Harry's spirit comes and visits her for one last time and although she is not meant to hear him she does proving that their love can overcome anything.  


End file.
